


Independence Day

by Claire



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: All pairings implied as opposed to explicit, F/M, M/M, breaking away from Earth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-05
Updated: 2009-02-05
Packaged: 2019-01-20 11:17:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12431673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire/pseuds/Claire
Summary: It happens on a Thursday...





	Independence Day

It happens on a Thursday, according to the Earth calendar Richard still keeps in his office, although in reality it starts long before that.

It starts with the words _not returning to Pegasus_ , with _defence of Earth top priority_. It starts with the words _new administration_ and _Uniform Code of Military Justice_.

They begin with Teyla and Ronon, with those not Earth-born. They begin with the words _not privy to confidential information_ , with _need to know basis_ and _not part of the Atlantis base's chain of command_.

They begin with the ones who have been there since the beginning, with the ones who risked their lives when they stepped through a gate when they didn't know if they'd be able to come back home. They begin with the words _divided loyalties_ , with _needing a break from the extreme pressures_ and _where do you think of when you think of home_.

They begin with the systematic erosion of the command structure, with realising that they can't conquer unless they divide. They begin with _back to Canada_ , with _back to Pegasus_ and _back to Antarctica_.

And it shocks Richard when he realises they're blocking him as much as anyone, that they don't view him as one of _them_ any more. Shocks him when his clearance doesn't allow him into places it should, when the people he should be talking to don't see him any more. Shocks him when Sheppard's hand is on his arm and McKay is looking at him, and he's agreeing with plans he would have baulked at a year ago.

It ends with meetings behind closed doors, with not trusting anyone but the ones who call themselves Lantean. It ends with _later_ , with _now_ and _no going back_.

It ends with Sam slipping a flashdrive into Richard's hand after a meeting, with a nod that says not only won't she stop them, but she's going to help. It ends with _I know_ , with _I approve_ and _I understand_.

It ends with Sheppard's hand in McKay's as they stand in Atlantis's control room, with Lorne's hand on Zelenka's shoulder. It ends with Keller leaning against Ronon and with Teyla nodding at Richard as she lays a hand on his arm. It ends with a pile of abandoned patches depicting a multitude of nationalities lying on Landry's desk in the SGC.

It starts with belief, with family. It starts with the words _This is Richard Woolsey and Teyla Emmagan of the Independent State of Atlantis, and we are going home..._


End file.
